


Definitions

by chronik



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronik/pseuds/chronik
Summary: “I’ve always known who I am, as a man, a copper. But ever since you showed up that’s all been turned upside down.”
Relationships: Gene Hunt/Sam Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Definitions

Normally Sam Tyler would have been back in his fake-flat by now, sleeping in his fake-bed with the fake-television buzzing in the background. Instead he was taking a midnight stroll with Gene Hunt, who had assured him this was the perfect time to check out a storage facility possibly belonging to an infamous drug dealer he’d been going on about all week. 

Sam didn’t mind working overtime though; fact was that he pretty much jumped at the chance to avoid his flat, not to mention the pesky test-card girl or whatever other hallucination decided to pay him a visit. The fact that Gene had willingly left the pub early to work on a case that wasn’t even a case yet, made him wonder.

“Does the missus know where you are?” he asked as they walked down the empty street. “You didn’t call her before we left the pub.” 

Gene shrugged and lit up a fag.

“Nah, she knows I’m either out drinking or working. As long as I keep her fed and clothed, she doesn’t care.” 

“Nice to hear romance is still alive,” Sam drawled. 

Gene snorted. “You’d be surprised at how functional my marriage actually is.”

“Oh really?” Sam smirked.

“Yep, it’s easy: if I don’t ask her any questions, then she doesn’t ask me any questions. It’s all about trust, Sammy-boy.”

Sam couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Sounds lovely.” 

“Care to compare, Sunshine?” Gene challenged.

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, you and Cartwright, you two have been dancing around it for awhile now, haven’t ya?”

“Annie and I are just friends. Colleagues, nothing more.”

“Like me and you then?” Gene asked. Sam gave him a sideways glance. 

“No, not exactly…I guess I’ve flirted with her a bit. But it doesn’t mean anything. She’s more like a sister than, you know…”

“A bird you’d like to shag?” 

Sam shook his head, yet couldn’t hide his amusement. “You have such way with words, guv.”

“Yeah, they match my fists.” Gene held up his leather-clad hands in the air like he was about to punch someone. 

Sam decided it was best to swiftly change the subject. He didn’t feel comfortable talking about Annie behind her back, seeing as she had been his main support for all this time.  
“So who is this drug dealer we’re after?” he asked.

But Gene didn’t like the new topic.

“Let’s not talk shop, Sammy-boy,” he sighed and tossed the remains of the cigarette to the ground. “It’s been a hell of a day.”

“Then why are we out here presumably still working?” 

Gene shrugged, “It seemed like a good idea at the time.” 

“Can’t we head back then?” Sam looked up towards the street they had come from. “The pub is probably open for another hour or so. I’ll buy you a pint.”

“No,” Gene said simply, ignoring the perplexed look on Sam’s face.

“Why not?” asked Sam.

“Cause I said so.” 

Losing his patience, Sam stopped in his tracks. “Seriously, guv, if we’re not going after this guy then I might as well go home. We do have work in the morning.”

Gene turned; his face as grim as ever, “Oi, who’s the boss here anyway?”

“Guv…” Sam looked up at the dark windows a bit anxiously, worried that his booming voice would wake up the entire block. 

“That’s right, I am. So keep walking or I’ll drag you along myself.” 

He turned and stalked down the street, footsteps echoing between the buildings. Sam’s shoulders slumped, and with a heavy sigh he set out after his boss. He’d stopped trying to make sense of Gene Hunt’s way of reasoning, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t question it - even if it did result in him getting punched in the gut every now and then.

“Wait,” said Sam, a smile suddenly appearing on his lips, “Is this like the time you made up that excuse about us needing to discuss work over dinner, because you didn’t want to eat alone?”

“Don’t be daft, Tyler.” Gene sounded annoyed, and sped up the pace. 

“So the missus isn’t out of town or anything like that then? You’re not actually avoiding going home, are you?”

Gene didn’t respond, but just kept on walking. Sam ran a few steps to catch up, and placed a hand on the other man’s shoulder. Gene quickly shook it off and continued down the street, but Sam wouldn’t give up and pulled at the sleeve of his camel coat. 

“Guv, what’s wrong?” 

Gene finally stopped, only to grab Sam and shove him up against the nearest building. It knocked the wind out of the smaller man, although he was used to this sort of treatment by now; it was some sort of strange ritual between the two of them, a part of their dysfunctional friendship to rough each other up. 

“Define ‘wrong’,” Gene hissed.

Struggling to push him away, Sam gasped, “Are you mad? Again?” 

“I dunno, define ‘mad’,” said Gene and put all his weight into completely pinning Sam to the wall. Sam fought to get free as best he could, but Gene was quick to block every movement. 

“Get off me!” Sam warned, no longer caring if they woke up the whole damn city. “It was just a bloody question.”

“More like a suggestion,” Gene breathed into Sam’s face. Sam could smell the beer that lingered on Gene’s breath, making him wonder how many pints the boss had really chugged down before they left the pub.

“What?” Sam squirmed again, but with no luck. Gene had him trapped. As usual.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve caused since you showed up at my station, acting like a complete nutter? Do you?”

“Trouble, I assume,” said Sam, frowning hard. “So what? You’ve hardly been an angel when we’ve worked together. You’re the bad influence, not me.”

Gene started laughing.

“Oh, that’s were you’re wrong, Sammy-boy. You are the bad influence; you’re the bad apple. You’re the one who turned everything upside down.”

“Guv, what the fuck are you talking about?”

Gene’s grin faded, and for a moment he just stood there staring at Sam, his fists still curled into his leather jacket. Sam’s anger soon started to become worry as the other man suddenly looked completely lost, as if the world had gone completely silent.

“Gene?” Sam asked, “Can you hear me?” When Gene didn’t respond but continued looking like he was lost in a mist, Sam wondered if this was how he acted during his own loopy moments. If so, no wonder Annie worried about him so much. 

“Guv?” Sam tried again, “Gene, snap out of it, you’re freaking me out.” 

He managed to raise one of his hands, snapping his fingers close to Gene’s face. Gene blinked and immediately regained focus in his green eyes. 

“Hey, where were you?” Sam asked. 

Gene didn’t answer, but pushed himself off Sam and straightened his camel coat before striding down the street again. Sam shook his head and followed, bemused by the absurdity of Gene’s behaviour. 

“Feeling better?” Sam quirked an eyebrow when they walked shoulder to shoulder again.

“Shut it,” Gene grunted.

“It’s not that I mind being your personal punching bag, but sometimes I would prefer it if you talked to me rather than hit me when you needed to vent.”

“Talking is for girls,” said Gene. “I’m a man of action.”

“Don’t I know it,” Sam muttered, deciding not to push the subject any further. He knew all too well that Gene was a man of his era; too proud, too tough, too much of a man to ask for help. Whatever had set him off this time, Sam knew it went beyond him being the ‘bad apple’ at CID. It was personal, and Gene didn’t get personal very easily. It was like he had to physically fight with his thoughts before being able to utter them aloud for Sam to hear. And it seemed like Sam was the only one he ever confided in.

“Want to crash at my place tonight?” Sam asked after a moment’s silence.

Gene shrugged in response, “Sure, whatever.”

“Does that mean we can go home then?”

“Fine,” Gene drawled like he didn’t give a toss. “You better have something to drink in that rat’s arse you call a home though. And by ‘drink’ I don’t mean nancy-drinks like coffee or tea.”

“Of course, guv,” Sam sniggered, thinking that Gene knew very well Sam kept a bottle of scotch at home just for these visits. Gene had been staying over more and more frequently during the past two months, usually when he was too drunk to drive home or too wound up to be alone after a case. Sam didn’t question it, since he rather enjoyed the company. Having Gene around seemed to keep the voices and visions at bay. 

“What you grinning about?” Gene’s demanding voice cut through Sam’s thoughts.

“Nothing, guv,“ Sam said. “Just glad I don’t have to spend the entire night out in the cold.”

Gene snorted. “Please, that flat of yours is like bloody icebox sometimes.”

Sam was tempted to say that if the accommodation didn’t suit him they could always stay at Gene’s house instead, but managed to resist. His back was still sore after the run-in they’d had a few moments and there was no point in making it worse. There would be plenty of time for that before he retired. 

They walked the remaining way in silence, until upon reaching Sam’s building Gene pointed out again that he wanted a real drink. The small apartment was stuffy as usual, but at least warm. Gene sat down on the small bed while Sam went to pour them scotch. 

“Ah, good stuff,” Gene said after emptying his glass in one clean swig. “Pour me another.”

Sam got up from the armchair and collected the bottle, handing it to Gene. “I bought it for you anyway,” he said with a shrug when Gene looked surprised. “You might want to take it easy though unless you want a hangover tomorrow.” 

Sam walked back and flopped down in the armchair again, studying Gene’s silhouette as he sat on the bed; glass in one hand, bottle in the other. For a moment it actually looked like he was contemplating Sam’s advice, only to start drinking straight out of the bottle mere seconds later. Sam chuckled and wondered why was he still was surprised by Gene’s behaviour after all this time. It didn’t take long until the heavy frame sitting on the bed started to sway.

“I’m pissed, aren’t I?” Gene slurred, his glassy eyes staring at Sam’s wallpaper. “I can tell cuz the pattern is moving.”

“Yeah, you’re pissed,” Sam sighed. “Perhaps it’s time to sleep.”

Gene shook his head, which made him sway even more. “No, ‘m not tired yet, just drunk. Talk to me.”

“About what?” Sam made himself as comfortable as possible in his seat, knowing from experience that he’d end up sleeping there whilst Gene slept in the bed.

“I dunno, whatever.” Gene grunted, before pointing a finger in his direction. “As long as it’s not ‘bout Hyde. I hate Hyde.”

“I really think you should just get some sleep, guv,” Sam tried, seeing the bags underneath Gene’s eyes even in the dim light. “We can talk in the morning.”

Gene narrowed his eyes at Sam, finding it hard to make him out. “Will you make me breakfast?” he asked, causing Sam to grin. 

“Of course, guv. Now go to sleep.”

Gene just looked at him for a moment, before giving a light shrug and falling back onto the bed. Sam snuggled up best he could in his armchair, and was soon lulled to sleep by the sound of Gene snoring.

***

It was close to dawn when Sam was woken by the sound of something creaking. Rubbing his eyes, his gaze settled upon Gene sitting on the bed, staring at him.

“Guv?” Sam’s voice was hoarse, and his body stiff from sleeping in the armchair. “Is it morning already?”

“Not quite,” answered Gene, sounding somewhat sober again.

“Then why are you up?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” 

“Oh, well...mind if I sleep then?” Sam leaned back again, his eyelids as heavy as his limbs.

“I don’t like questioning myself, Sam,” Gene said, his voice low. 

Sam fought to keep his eyes open. “What?”

“I’ve always known who I am, as a man, a copper. But ever since you showed up that’s all been turned upside down.”

The words echoed in Sam’s memory, tracing back to Gene’s sudden fit of rage earlier that night. Sensing that this was about to be one of those rare opportunities when Gene let his guard down, Sam sat up and leaned forward, showing that he was willing to listen. 

“I know you think my procedures are a pain in the arse, but they do work. It just takes some time getting used to.”

Gene shook his head, “It’s not just your fancy Hyde-ways I’m talking about.” 

“Then what are you talking about?” Sam asked, doing his best to stifle a yawn.

“You, Tyler, you’re getting under my skin,” Gene suddenly sounded frustrated.

“Actually,” said Sam, “I think you made that pretty clear the first time we met. And ever since.” He got up and walked towards the kitchen area, his mind set on making tea to wake himself up. He’d only taken a few steps when Gene reached out to grab his wrist and pull him in. Sam stumbled, steadying himself by grasping Gene’s shoulder. 

“What are you doing?” Sam asked, gazing down at the older man. Gene released his wrist and snaked his arms around Sam, leaning his face against the flat tummy. Sam hesitated at first, but then carefully stroked Gene’s tousled hair, bringing the other hand around his neck. His skin was damp from cold sweat. 

“Guv, what’s wrong? You’re shaking.”

Gene muttered something, before burying his face against Sam’s body. Sam stiffened as he felt Gene’s hot breath on his stomach, silently praying that Gene wouldn’t notice that it was making him hard.

Gene did notice and looked up at Sam, who held his breath in sheer fear. This wouldn’t result in the usual slam against the wall or punch in the gut routine, but a full-on beating. The caveman that lurked inside Gene Hunt would probably give him a concussion for insulting his manliness. Sam wanted to punish his own body for contradicting his intentions.

Gene’s loosened his hold around Sam, who immediately tried to step away in hope of saving the situation. Only then Gene did the unthinkable and grabbed Sam by his belt, attempting to pull it off. Panicking, Sam tried to stop him.

“Gene, this isn’t what you want.” He grabbed his hands and tried to hold them still.

“But it is,” Gene growled. 

Sam had never heard such desperation in the guv’s voice before; it almost sounded as if he was on the verge of tears. As they both continued to fight for control, Sam’s knees buckled and he stooped down on the floor in front of Gene, panting for air. Gene hung his head in shame, avoiding the other man’s glance.

“You should have told me,” Sam whispered. His mind was racing through every memory he had of Gene, searching for the signs he’d obviously missed or ignored. Gene however, was mute again.

Sam shuffled himself up on to his knees, trying to catch the other man’s eye. Neither of them knew what to do next, or how the other would react. But seeing as it was Gene who had taken the first, difficult step, Sam felt obliged to give something back. Tentatively he moved closer and planted a chaste kiss next to Gene’s pursed lips. Green eyes scattered everywhere until they dared to meet brown ones. Once that obstacle was gone, Gene knew no boundaries and forcefully claimed Sam’s mouth with his. They fell to the floor, Gene’s bulky frame covering Sam, seeping heat over him. 

Even though Sam was caught off guard he kissed back; savouring the familiar taste of nicotine he’d involuntarily given up in the future. The thought of why didn’t he start smoking again crossed Sam’s mind, only to be wiped out as Gene moaned and started to grind against him. Seconds later he became still, panting in Sam’s ear. 

Gene raised himself up, his hair falling into Sam’s eyes. His gaze was scattering again, as he studied the younger man. Sam tried to kiss him, but didn’t get a chance as Gene sat up, raised a fist and struck him in the face, before scrambling to his feet and hurrying out the door. Sam was left curled up on the ground, blood running down his lower lip.

Morning had arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> Written ages ago and originally posted on Livejournal; just found it in my documents. Was supposed to be a series but I never finished it. Beta'd by an LJ friend.


End file.
